One Fateful Day
by animelover24271
Summary: One fateful day two students meet and a friend interfers in there quest for love. First Fanfic. ShunxAlice AlicexShun
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** fan fiction please review.**

**10:00 AM**

The school bell suddenly started to ring through out the building. Alice raced through the hall while chanting "I'm late, I'm late." She was running so fast she didn't notice anyone else in the hall. THUD! She fell flat on her butt while her books and papers flew everywhere.

Starting to gather her papers and books she quickly said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

The other student gave a slight smile and stood up, offering a hand to Alice to help her up. Alice finished gathering her stuff. When she looked up she was surprised at what she saw. A boy with silky black hair tied in a ponytail and soft brown eyes was standing there waiting to help her up. She gave a slight blush and took his hand.

"Hey my name is Shun, What is your name?" Shun broke the silence.

"Oh, I'm Alice sorry about that." Alice commented.

"Well next time watch where you are going." Shun said while walking into a classroom. Alice blushed once more and ran to her class which she didn't look forward to doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later after school Alice was walking home when she saw Shun walking behind her. Alice's heart started to race and her thoughts started to get jumbled in her head. 'Is he following me? Does he want something? Is it just a coincident?' There were so many questions rushing in her mind she didn't know what to do.

Alice then made up her mind. She quickly turned around and said "Thank you for early today. I mean for helping me up."

Shun gave a little blush and said "It was nothing; I couldn't just walk away could I."

"Well…still thank you." Alice responded. Then she stared into his eyes and he stared into her eyes. They don't know how long they stood there like that but to them it didn't matter. "Where are you headed from here?" she finally broke the silence and stares.

"I'm meting up with a friend of mine around here." he responded to the question.

Alice a little puzzled said "Who is he?" After she said that they herd a voice in the distance.

"Hey Shun how's it hanging" someone screamed while running in their direction.

**I know it kinda sucks. I'll try harder in the next chapter. Please review my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again. Hope you enjoy this chapter of my story.**

"Hey Shun how's it hanging," a voice came from farther down the side walk. Once Shun heard this voice he knew who it was.

"Hey Joe good to see you again," Shun yelled while waving his left hand above his hand. Joe was a nice boy with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes with somewhat tanned skin. After a little bit Joe finally caught up with Shun and Alice gasping for air he said elbowing Shun in the gut "Hey Shun mind introducing me to your new friend."

"Oh! Joe this is Alice I 'ran' into her this morning," Shun jokingly said while give off a slight blush. Joe grabbed Alice's hand and gave a slight bow saying "Nice to meet you my dear." Alice's face was completely red with embarrassment and started to stumble over her words "N-Nice to m-meet you J-Joe." Shun started to feel something inside of him maybe jealousy but he just ignored the feeling and went on saying "Oh Alice that reminds me I want you to have my number In case you want to talk." He scribbled his number onto a little piece of paper in his pocket and handed it to Alice. "Joe it's getting late she should get going." Shun commented.

Joe sighed "Alright already, see you Alice hope to see you again sometime." As he was walking away he gave her a slight wink. Alice gave a blush and started for home. As she was walking she thought '_Joe sure is sweet but for a moment I thought a saw a spark of anger in Shun's eye……but it was probably nothing, I mean what am I even saying there is no way he could like someone like me._' She sighed and realized she was at her house. After getting inside she went upstairs and changed into her pajamas and dozed off to sleep.

Later that night there was a loud thud outside her window. When she heard this she shot out of her bed in a cold sweat. "What was that, I thought I heard something? It was probably just a dream." After convincing herself it was a dream she went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alice awoke the next morning she was still really tired after waking up in the middle of the night. She couldn't decide weather to go back to sleep or to get up and go somewhere. After about an hour she decided to get up and meet up with Runo at the mall. After getting up and changing she noticed a note taped to her window. Alice was shocked but excited to see the note. She carefully opened her window and grabbed the note from the outside of the window. Trembling with excitement she ripped open the note and started to read it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again. Hope you're enjoying the story so far and if you are then you'll love this chapter even more. Please R&R.**

She ripped open the letter trembling with excitement but when she opened it her face was full of shock and fear. The letter was something she didn't want to see.

The letter read:

_Dear Alice,_

_If you are reading this everything is going according to plan for me. I need you to call Shun and after he doesn't answer rush to the hospital and ask to visit room 108. After doing so you have 30 minutes to spend with him or to use as you wish. When time is up go to the park I will explain everything. I trust you will follow directions._

_From;_

_Someone_

After reading the letter she quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Shun. Like the letter said Shun didn't answer his cell. Alice, full of fear, dashed out of her house with a face full of tears. She started running toward the hospital and thought '_What happened to Shun? Is he alright? Why am I thinking about him?_' When she got to the hospital she panted while asking "Where is room 108 I need to visit him."

The nurse nodded and answered "It's the 4th door on the right miss." Alice nodded and ran to the door. When she got to it she ripped the door open while scream "SHUN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**

**So guys there's the update hope you enjoyed!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm back did you miss me?**

**Probably not but let's get on with the story**

When she got in front of the door she ripped it open while screaming "SHUN!" She looked inside the room Shun was lying on a bed, unconscious, and Joe was sitting on a chair next to Shun.

Joe stood up and gasped "Alice, I didn't expect to see you here."

"How is he doing?" she asked while taking a seat near Shun and Joe.

"He has been out since yesterday." Joe said looking at Shun. "How did this happen?" Alice questioned.

"Well Shun, Dan, and I were playing some games and drinking soda and all of a sudden he collapsed." He said looking very worried. Joe and Alice sat there by Shun for 25 minutes. Alice got up and said "I'm going to the park so if you need me just come get me." Alice left the room leaving Joe with Shun. When Alice got out the door she couldn't help but wonder who did this to Shun. She started to walk around seamlessly trying to hold out for 5 more minutes. While walking around she saw some kids talking about bakugan. She decided to listen in for a little while. She sighed "Well only 2 more minutes until someone shows up.

She saw an ice cream parlor and went over to get some ice cream hoping it will lift her sprits but it didn't work.

"Well it's time for him to show up." She signed and sat on a park bench, waiting for something and anything. All of a sudden the bushes behind her rustle around. Scared she jumped up and yelled "Who's there?"

"It's me, I'm glad you listened to directions," he said while laughing. Alice was stunned with shock. She squeezed out only a few words "I...I...I can't believe it's you, How do you know me?" The mystery man smiled and laughed while saying "Well I followed you since you and Shun had the run in at school. I've been watching you and saw that you and Shun have a little connection, so I had to take Shun out of the picture.

"N…No you didn't kill him, did you?" Alice gasped in fear.

"No I just slipped him a knock out drug yesterday so I could be here." He smirked.

"You are an evil man DAN KUSO!" Alice screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey welcome to my story. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**Also get ready for more.**

Dan just stood there with his eyes on Alice and a small smirk on his face. Alice was shaking with fear through out her body. Dan took a step toward Alice and she took a step back. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" Dan chuckled. Alice gave no answer to his questions and kept backing up, having Dan stay with her step for step. "You haven't answered my questions yet and you can get a little closer I won't bite……much." Alice couldn't take much more of this torment, she turned around and started to make a mad dash to the hospital and Dan quickly started to chase her.

"Don't follow me you monster," Alice yelled over her shoulder.

"Come on babe I know you want me," he yelled in response. Dan started to close the gap between them little by little. The hospital came into view as Alice panted "Come on just a little longer." Her legs felt like jelly but she kept on running. She was so focused on reaching the hospital she didn't notice that she was almost within arms reach of him.

**At the hospital**

Shun's eyes started to flutter open. "Shun your awake thank god. I thought you would be out for at least an hour longer," Joe said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "J…Joe where am I?" Shun whispered. "Oh you're at the hospital, last night you just collapsed so Dan and I brought you to the hospital because we didn't know what had happened," Joe answered. Shun thought to himself '_Dan…Dan for some reason I feel like there was something strange about him last night. It's probably nothing._' Shun shot up on his bed grabbing Joe's shoulders and asking "Joe, Where's Alice?"

"U…Ummm I think she said she went to the park for some reason." Joe studded a bit. "Joe I need you to go get her. NOW!" Joe hesitated and he didn't move an inch. "Fine I'll go get her myself," Shun got out of the bed and quickly changed into his clothes.

**Between the park and the hospital**

Alice was almost within reach of Dan's hand trying to grab her. All of a sudden Dan gave a small smirk and slowed down just enough to give Alice a couple inches of room. Alice wondered '_What is he doing? I'm sure if he wanted to he could have caught me right there. What is he up to?_'

**At the hospital**

**With Alice and Dan**

After awhile Alice finally made it to the hospital she pushed open the door as fast as she could but Dan was able to slip between the door and the wall. Dan finally caught up to Alice, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around and holding her arms to the outside of her body.

**With Joe and Shun**

Shun then grabbed his things and tried to open the door but Joe got in the way pleading "Please don't Shun you still don't know happened to you and if it is better yet."

"Get out of my way Joe or I'll move you myself." Shun yelled. "No it's for your own good," Joe said with fear filling his voice.

"Fine then I'll just move you out of the way," Shun grinned. He grabbed Joe by the collars of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground. Shun then threw Joe to the floor to the left of the door.

**Alice and Dan**

"Come on how about a little kiss babe," Dan smiled and started to move in closer to Alice. "No. NO! Stay away for me. SHUN!" she screamed.

**Everybody (but Joe)**

Shun then heard Alice's cries and opened the door and starting to head to the lobby. Shun was running as fast as he could his heart was racing and he was panting for air.

Dan's face was getting closer and closer until their lips finally connected. Alice's face was full of tears rolling down her cheeks as Dan was kissing her.

Shun finally made it to the lobby but started to wish he didn't. There in the middle of the lobby one of his friends was kissing the girl that he longed for. Shun's face was contorted with anger, hatred, jealously, and sadness. Tears started to slowly roll down his face at first and then it was like someone broke open a water pipe. Shun's heart shattered into pieces and those pieces broke into pieces just leaving a pile of dust where his heart should be.

After seeing what he saw he started to walk furiously over to where they stand.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Okay that's it for this update. Please R&R.**

**See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey welcome back. If you're reading this then I'm super happy you stuck with my story up until now. This is the last chapter to my series so enjoy.**

Shun started to walk furiously over to them, hands clichéd into fists. Shortly that walk turned to a jog and that jog into a run. When he get there he grabbed Dan's shoulder, turned him around, and punched him on the left side of his face. After the punch connected Dan let go of Alice. She fell to the floor sitting on her knees and still crying. The punch set Dan stumbling back a few steps while saying, "Oh, Shun I thought you were still unconscious for the drug."

"What can I say, I'm a quick healer," Shun growled at him. Soon after saying that he talked Dan to the ground and started to throw punches right and left trying to hit Dan's face. Dan's arms were up in front of his face for defense but that didn't stop Shun from connecting a couple hits on the sides of his face. After a while Dan was able to throw Shun off of him and tried to run to the door to escape, but Shun grabbed Dan's leg preventing him from getting up. Shun then shot to him feet and picked Dan up by the collars of his blazer. He put Dan on his feet but still holding on to one of the collars, he pulled back his other hand ready to punch Dan right in the face. But all of a sudden Shun felt someone wrap their arms around his in a sweet embrace.

"Please Shun stop this, please just stop," Alice pleaded with him, tears rolling down her face continuously. Shun was shocked at what Alice was doing.

"Why?..." Shun asked. Shun turned his head to look at Alice and she looked up at him. "Why are you protecting him from me?" Shun asked with anger flaring in his eyes.

"I'm not protecting him from you," she said softly, "I'm protecting you from yourself." Shun couldn't understand what she was saying. He was going to ask her how but she stated how without him asking "When you and Dan were going at it, you just didn't seem like yourself, you were like a whole anther person to me. That is why I want you to stop."

Shun's grip on Dan faded and Dan dropped to the ground. Using this time wisely Dan scurried to his feet and ran out the door in terror. It was just Shun and Alice now. Shun turned around and wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. They stood there for a couple of minutes enjoying the hug for a while. "Alice…" he finally broke the silence, "I lo" before he could finish what he was saying Alice interrupted him with a sweet lover's kiss. She took the words right out of his mouth. He was shocked at what she did but he was also happy. They stood there for another moment but this time it was longer. They didn't know how long they stood but they wish it would last forever. Alice broke the kiss and buried her face in Shun's chest to hid upcoming tears. "I love you Alice," he finally said she looked up with a bit of tears on her face, Shun wiped them away with his thump and they shared another long passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Shun," she said in response.

**Epilogue**

After the scene in the hospital they went for a stroll in the park hand in hand and step for step. About 7 months later Shun got the guts to propose to her, the scene was perfect, they stood in the middle of several Cherry Blossom Trees. Pedals were falling all around them Shun thought it was a good setting so he popped the question to her. She happily accepted, he pulled her in to share yet another kiss. After about 11 more months they had a daughter, they named her Molly. To this day they still live together Molly is now 16 and Shun has more problems on his hands. He tries to let her have a lot of freedom but some times he can be over pretective.

**THE END**

**Okay that's it for this update. Please R&R.**

**Hope you like my story I'm going to be starting a new story soon.**

**See you next time.**


End file.
